Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2m + 2n}{m - 3n} + \dfrac{4p - 5n}{m - 3n}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2m + 2n + 4p - 5n}{m - 3n}$ $k = \dfrac{2m - 3n + 4p}{m - 3n}$